Road Trip to Sunnydale? Do We Dare?
by DoctheWriter
Summary: Sequel to 'What If': Chris and her friends are back again and on their way to Sunnydale to visit the gang....Do we really think this is a good idea?
1. Road Trip 1

**Title**: Road Trip to Sunnydale? Do We Dare?

**Author**: Doc DoYouDare@eternal.ws 

**Disclaimer**: I own the plot, and any characters other than that of the BtVS/Angel realm which belong to Joss Whedon, FOX, Mutant Enemy, and any other people who've gotten in on this sweet deal. 

**Distribution**: Email me and ask (hint: I always say yes) send me the URL 

**Dedication**: To my bestest friend in the whole entire world, Meredith who helped me with some ideas when my muse abandoned me and left me high and dry. THANKS! YOU ROCK!! 

**Summary**: Ok, this is the sequel to _What If_ (which btw you might wanna read before reading this, tho, it's a good read even if you have no idea what happened in their first visit) Um, Let's see, Mere and Lori are Chris's two best friends; Gail is her mom; Clay is Chris's boyfriend, and Dorian is her Watcher; Chris herself was called after Faith's death in _What If_. She's been the Slayer for about 2 years. So…Chris and her buds take a trip to Sunnydale. Do we really think this is the best idea? 

**Things to Know**: Angel never left Buffy. They have been together for well, since they met in season 1. Two years have past since the last time the gang was @ Chris's. Anya isn't w/ Xander. Anya is just the girl that works for Giles and she's friends with the gang and knows about Buffy's calling. Tara is not an issue in this story. Will and Oz are still living happily ever after.

*******************************************************************************************

"Come on you guys! We are gonna be late!"  
"Chris, we had a really late night last night...you know...slaying vampires and all. Can't we just stay here? It's the last day before Spring Break. I doubt they will notice."  
"No, we have to go to school today. Plus, we are getting out early. We can't always use the "I'm a Slayer and me and my friends hunts vamps at night" excuse. Come on you guys...we've got 10 minutes to get to school."  
Chris, Mere, and Lori all walked out the front door and hopped into Chris's car.  
"Hey, you guys, I was talking to Dorian last night and he said that we could probably take a trip over Spring Break. He said he's been reading up and not much is going on. So do you guys wanna go somewhere?"  
"Well, at least Mr. God's Gift to the Watcher's Council is going to let you have a break. Ever since last year we've been busy every single night. Just last week we had to stop that Demon from opening the gates of Hell. We need a vacation."  
"Ok, now that we've heard Ms. Negative's response...what do you think Mere?"  
"Well, I think we should go to Sunnydale."  
"Oh, that sounds like a good idea." Lori seemed to brighten at this.  
"Well, my mom did say that I could take a road trip. But, I think we would have to fly. After all, we are in Texas, and they are in California. But I have a lot of money saved up. I am sure that Dorian wouldn't mind helping out either...you know how he likes to please his Slayer." 

Chris and Dorian had had a bumpy Watcher/Slayer relationship since the beginning. He wanted her to follow orders and do what she was told, but she wanted to do things her own way. She had finally told him that it was her way or the highway. Ever since then he had been a lot nicer and had finally accepted the fact that Chris's friends knew about her 'secret identity' and that they were involved in everything that went on, paranormal or not.  
"Well, I'll ask mom tonight, but right now, we have to get into school...the 3 minute bell just rang."  
The girls went through the day, stopping to talk in-between classes and finally the day was over and they were out for Spring Break!  
"Finally!! Free for a week and a half. So, are we Cali bound or what?"  
Mere was looking forward to seeing the gang again. They had only met once, and after they found out about Chris being the next Chosen One, Dorian had informed her that the other Slayer and her Watcher would be notified.  
"I think mom will let me go. I will just tell her that we have some Slayer gig to do."  
You see, Chris had insisted that her mother know about her destiny from the beginning. Dorian had shied away from telling her, so Chris had finally done it. Her mother was very confused at first, but after Chris took her on a very short patrol, she began to understand. Their relationship went much smoother with her knowing.  
"I will call Buffy tonight. I'll talk to you guys later! Call me if you can go!"  
"Later!"  
"Later my chicas!!"  
  
"Mom, I'm home. Hey, I need to talk to you. It's about Spring Break."  
"Hey honey. What's up? How are the girls?"  
"Oh, they're fine. Hey, ok, now don't freak…"  
"Is the world ending again?"  
"NO! Gosh mom not everything is about my 'job'." She made air quotation marks.  
"Well, ok, what did you want to talk about?"  
"Well, it does involve slaying, but in a good way. You remember how I told you that last year, right before I found out about all this stuff, that girl and her friends came to town and stayed with us without your knowing. And we helped her fight off some vamp that was going to destroy the world?"  
"Umm? Yeah, I know there was a boy named Angel involved, because that's all you talk about, but what was the girl's name?"  
Chris blushed slightly. She had had a crush on Angel ever since the first time he spoke to her.  
"Buffy, Mom. And Angel is NOT all I talk about. But, anyway, I was wondering, could the girls and me take a trip over Spring Break? Say, to California?"  
"Chris, California? I don't know. Why are you going to California?"  
"Well, we were going to drop in on Buffy and the gang for a while. See if we can help out in the slaying department. After all they are on the Hellmouth. Their activity is way heavier than ours."  
"How are you going to get there? You can't drive. It's like a three day trip."  
"Well, I have money saved up and I'll tell Dorian that I need to take a trip to go visit the other Slayer and I am sure he will help out. We could fly to LA and then rent a car and drive to Sunnydale. It's only a two hour drive."  
"Well, if you can find the money, you can go. But I am not helping out. This is your trip and you are going to pay for it. But you need a vacation, so you can go."  
"Thanks Mom! You are the best. I am gonna go call Buffy."  
Chris ran up to her room and threw down her bags. She grabbed her cordless phone and plopped down on the bed. She dialed the number that Buffy had left her before she had gone back to Sunnydale two years ago.  
*ring ring*  
"Hello? Summer's house."  
"Is Buffy there?"  
"Umm...no, not right now. She's over at a friend's, but I can take a message. What's this in reference to?"  
"Umm...I just needed to ask her a question."  
"Oh, mmhmm. Well, then...Oh, may I ask who this is?"  
"This is Chris Howard. I met Buffy a couple of years ago."  
"Oh, yes, I have heard a lot about you Chris. Well, Buffy is over at Angel's. I'll give you the number. Hang on just a second."  
Joyce told her the number and Chris's stomach did a little flip-flop. She hoped Angel would answer the phone.  
She dialed his number and waited for an answer.  
*ring ring*  
"Hello?"  
"Angel?"  
"Who is this?"  
"Chris."  
"Chris? Chris? Oh, Chris...hey, how are you? Liking the Slayer life?"  
"Yeah sure. Hey, is Buffy there?"  
"Umm.. she's training...lemme go get her."  
She heard him put down the phone and yell her name a couple times.  
"Hello?" Buffy was breathing hard.  
"Buffy? Are you ok? You sound kinda winded."  
"Oh, Angel and me have been training for the past 2 hours. I'm glad you called. Gets me away from my slave driver."  
"I heard that." 

She heard Angel in the background.  
"So, what's up? You need my help or something?"  
"Oh, well, I was going to see if the girls and me could come and visit you guys over Spring Break. We have some extra money saved up, so we were thinking, Road Trip? I just wanted to call and make sure you guys didn't have anything going on."  
"Umm...let me think." There was a pause on the line.  
"I don't think we have anything going on. Plus, we get off for Spring Break so we will be able to spend some time together."  
"Oh, Ok, cool. Hey, but don't tell the Xander and them. We want to surprise them. 

Tell Angel and your mom not to say anything either. We will see you guys day after tomorrow."  
"Ok. I can't wait to see you. Be careful. See you soon. Bye."  
"Bye Buffy!" 


	2. Road Trip 2

  
Chris hit the ground hard.  
"Do you vamps ever learn to pull your punches?" 

She was answered with another punch in the jaw.  
"Guess not." 

She punched the vamp in the jaw and then snap kicked him in the stomach. When he fell on the ground she quickly staked him. 

"Are you guys ok?"  
Chris looked down at both her friends lying in the grass.  
"Yeah. Nothing a little aspirin won't cure. You are gonna have to start training us so we don't end up with our faces in the dirt every time we go patrolling."  
"Well, maybe we could use that great new training center that Giles set up for Buffy when we go to Sunnydale."  
"You mean your mom said yes?"  
Chris nodded. Both her friends squealed with joy.  
"So, what did your parents say?"  
"Mine said I could go as long as I had the money. I told them we were staying with some life long family friends."  
"Mine told me the same thing, and I gave them a story similar to that."  
"Ok, well, I told Buffy that we would be there day after tomorrow, but we are going to surprise them. You guys be ready to go tomorrow. Ok?"  
"Sounds like fun."  
"Well, let's call it a night and I'll go home and make the plane reservations."  
Chris walked both her friends home and then headed back to her house the long way, making one last sweep of the cemetery, and then stopping by Dorian's.  
"Hey, Dorian, you home?"  
"You know there is such a thing as knocking and letting the door be opened for you."  
"Yeah, but that's too formal. So, what's the haps? Any thing new going down?"  
"No, like I told you earlier in the week, it's going to be fairly slow over the break."  
"Well, that's good because I am leaving. I'm going to meet up with Buffy in Sunnydale."  
"Oh, yes. The other Slayer."  
"So, I was wondering if you could lend me some money from the 'special' account. I have most of the money I need. I just need some money to rent a car to get us from LA to Sunnydale."  
"Well, I am only going to give you $200, so spend it wisely."  
"Look who you are talking to. The Queen of Money Management am I."  
He gave her a quizzical look.  
"What?"  
"Oh, nothing. How was patrol? Anything unusual?"  
"Nope. Just your average vamps. Hey, I need to get home and make our flight reservations. Look, if you need to reach me, just call me on my cell, or you can call me at either of these numbers. I will call you when we get settled in Sunnydale."  
"Ok. I hope that you girls have a nice time. Please keep in touch while you are gone. We may end up needing you after all."  
"Ok. Thanks Dorian. See you later."  
Dorian handed her the money and she left and started back home. 

  
"Mom, I'm home."  
"Hey honey. How was patrol?"  
"Oh, you know. The usual. Vamps out trying to grab little people happy meals. But they usually don't make it through me. I am gonna go upstairs and make our flight reservations. We are gonna surprise the guys and go a day early."  
"Oh, I bet they will like that. I hope you have fun. Call me if you need anything. I am gonna go get some shut eye."  
"Ok, night Mom. I love you."  
"Love you too sweetie."  
Chris ran upstairs and threw her bag down in the floor. There was a knock on her door.  
"Yeah?"  
"Oh, honey, I meant to tell you, Clay called while you were out on patrol."  
Chris blushed a little. Clay was her new boyfriend. They had known each other since about the 2nd grade, but only recently had they begun to have feelings for each other. He had just moved away the year she found out about her being the Slayer. He moved back about a year ago. They had picked up where they had left off, and now they were a couple. She had decided to tell him about her being the Slayer. She explained it to him, just as she had her mom.  
"Yeah? What did he say?"  
"Well, he said he was sorry that he couldn't come with you guys on patrol tonight, but the band had a rehearsal. I didn't tell him about the trip. I didn't know if you had told him you were leaving or not."  
"Oh, thanks for telling me mom. And thanks for not mentioning the trip. Hey, can I ask you a question?"  
"Ask away."  
"Do you think Clay could come on the trip with us? I mean, we are best friends and all, and now well, we are together."  
"Chris, I don't know."  
Chris looked at her mom with pleading eyes.  
"Oh, ok. But no funny stuff...if you get my drift."  
"Mom! Get your mind out of the gutter."  
Gail just laughed.  
"Good night hun. Sweet dreams."  
"Good night mom. Thanks!"  
Chris picked up the phone and called Clay.  
*ring ring*  
"Hello?"  
"Hey, what are you doin?"  
"Oh, hey Chris. You ok? Everything go smooth on patrol? Sorry I couldn't make it."  
"Oh, don't worry about it. It's cool. And yes, everything went fine. Hey, I have something to ask you."  
"Hmm?"  
"Do you have anything planned over Spring Break?"  
"Umm..nope. My folks are out of town and they said I could do whatever I want as long as I informed them of where I was going to be."  
"Well, could you 'inform' them that you are going to be in California?"  
"What?"  
"Well, you remember how I told you that there is another Slayer?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well, Mere, Lori, and me are going to go and visit her and her buds over Spring Break. We meet back a couple years ago and we have been keeping in touch ever since."  
"Sounds like fun. Where do I sign up?"  
"Well, we are leaving tomorrow. I am about to call and book the flights. Do you have enough money for plane tickets?"  
"Yeah, I got a little stashed away from my job. I believe I can afford it."  
"Yay! I am so happy you are coming with us. I wouldn't have any fun missing you." 

"Aww...you would find ways to keep yourself busy. But you don't have to worry about it because I am coming with you. Dwell on the positive. I better let you go though. You are going to have a long day tomorrow. Call me tomorrow and tell me what time the flight leaves. I love you!"  
"Love you too. Sweet Dreams."  
"You too. Gnight."  
Chris hung up with Clay and called information to make their flight reservations. She talked to a very nice lady on the phone and booked 4 flights to LA leaving at 2:00pm. Chris went downstairs, threw on some laundry, and went back to her room and went to bed. The Next Morning Chris's alarm went off at 9:00. She jumped out of bed and into the shower. After she showered, she spent about an hour getting ready. When she went downstairs, her mom had already dried her clothes and they were folded neatly on the couch with a note that said: "I am going to miss you. Please be careful. I love you. You're Welcome! Call me!"  
_My mom..the funny duck!!  
_Chris grabbed her clothes and ran upstairs and threw them all into a big bag along with her numerous pairs of shoes. She also packed a small bag with her toiletries and some stakes, just in case. She threw on her leather jacket and grabbed her bags, purse, sunglasses, and keys, and headed out the door. Two seconds later, she ran back inside and grabbed her pop tart that she had left sitting in the toaster  
_Breakfast of Champions...or Slayers_  
She started up her car and went to pick up Mere. When she got there, Mere was standing outside on the front porch with three bags.  
"Gosh Mere, are we going to war or something, or were you afraid the house was going to burn down and all your stuff would burn up?"  
"Cute. Very Cute."  
"Well, throw your bags in the car and we will go pick up Lori and Clay."  
"Clay? He's coming?"  
"I swear I told you. Didn't I?"  
"No, but its cool. I love Clay. He's my best buddy...not in a romantic sort of way, of course."  
"I know that Mere. Anyway, buckle up!"  
The girls drove over to Lori's and loaded her stuff into the car, and proceeded to tell her about Clay's coming, and then they went to pick up Clay. When they got there, the three girls realized that he had managed to pack a week and a half's worth of stuff into one bag.  
"How do guys do it?"  
"We only need two things...clothes and underwear."  
"Ok, bad pictures...WTMI ('Way To Much Information')."  
"I don't' think so." Chris smiled and gave Clay a kiss.  
"Get a room." Chris shot Mere a bad look.  
"Shut up!"  
"Oh, hun, give her a break, she's just mad because she doesn't have a honey!"  
"SURE!! Whatever!"  
They had about an hour before their flight left, so they decided to head to the airport and check their bags in.  
After all the baggage checks and security scans, the four friends were at their gate with:  
"Only five minutes until the plane leaves?"  
"Boy time does fly when you're having fun" The rest of the day was full of flying and when they reached LA they had a rental car waiting for them. The car trip was fairly nice. It was very quiet considering that all three of Chris's friends had fallen asleep. Finally, she saw the sign:  
~_Welcome to Sunnydale~_


	3. Road Trip 3

She followed the directions that Buffy had given her to her house. When she pulled up, Chris was surprised to see three different cars in the Summer's driveway. She woke Clay up with a kiss on his nose and shook the two girls sleeping soundly in the back seat.  
"We're here sleepy heads. It looks like we are going to be getting a warm welcome too. Looks like the whole gang is over at Buffy's."  
"Oh yippie. Hey, let me see your makeup Chris, I wanna freshen up before we go in." Clay sat back and shut his eyes again because he knew it would be at least 10 minutes before they actually got out of the car, but when he opened his eyes again, he was rewarded by the site of three lovely women.  
"Shall we go in?"  
"We shall," they all said at once. The gang got out of the car and went up to the door. They didn't even bother to get their bags, because they weren't sure where they would be staying.  
*ding dong*  
"I got it."  
Angel ran to the front door and looked through the door to see a blond girl that looked quite familiar. He opened the door.  
"Hey. Chris? Is that you?"  
"Yep. New and Improved."  
She gave Angel a hug as she walked in.  
"Hello Meredith, Lori. How are you guys? We haven't talked since the last time I saw you."  
"Great."  
"Fine."  
Angel turned to the guy who had his arm around Chris's waist.  
"I'm Angel." Angle stuck out his hand.  
"Clay. Nice to meet you."  
"Hey, Angel, what's all the...Chris Mere, Lori, and some really hot guy."  
"Hands off Buff, he's mine." Chris kissed Clay on the cheek.  
"Got it. Besides, I got my own guy."  
"Mere, Lori, how are you guys? We weren't expecting you guys until tomorrow. What gives?"  
"Oh, just a little surprise. We couldn't wait to see you guys."  
"Well, it's a nice one. Oh, I'm Buffy."  
"Clay." He shook Buffy's hand.  
"So, Buffy, what's new? Anything weird going on? Because you know that's what we specialize in."  
"Nope. Nothing. Nada. Except for the occasional vamp activity. Nothing big though. Come on in the living room, the gang's here."  
They all followed Buffy and Angel into the living room.  
"Look what got dropped on our doorstep."  
"Hey, look, it's the newbie to the Slayer world. How're things treatin ya kid?"  
"Great! Once you get use to the lifestyle its not so bad. How are you Xander?"  
"I'm pretty good. Just trying to get done with school. Mere, Lori, how are you guys?"  
"Fine. A little tired, but good."  
"Great. It's good to see you again." 

"Good. Good. So, who is this guy?"  
Xander nodded towards Clay.  
"Clay. And you are...umm..Xander, right?"  
"The one and only."  
"Oh, you guys this is Cordelia. She didn't come with us on the last trip."  
"Hello. It's nice to meet you. So, Chris, doing the Buffy thing. That's cool. Have you died yet?"  
"Umm. That would be a big negative, hence the fact that I am standing right here."  
"Well, Buffy died, and she's still here."  
Chris looked over at Buffy and quirked an eyebrow at her.  
"It's a long story. We'll talk about it later."  
"You know you wankers could introduce me to the Slayer and her little kiddie friends."  
Spike was sitting on the couch watching the group exchange greetings. He was sick of being ignored.  
"Spike, this is Chris, Meredith, Lori, and Clay. You guys, this is Spike."  
"Hello Slayer. Let's get one thing straight, I am a vampire, but you don't kill me. Got it?"  
"Ok. Sure. Whatever. I don't really care. "  
"So, I guess you guys must be hungry. Why don't you come and have lunch with us? We have plenty."  
"Oh, sure. Just as long as we aren't intruding."  
"Nah."  
The group walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table and began to chow down. "So, what have you guys been up to?"  
"Oh, you know, the usual. School, slay, school, eat, school, hang out. The normal teenage life. So, when is ya'lls graduation? You guys are seniors now, right?"  
"Yeah, and you guys are too. Our graduation is on May 23. Hopefully it won't be as eventful as our High School graduation. You know with the whole ascension thing."  
Buffy gave a smile.  
"So, anyway. What do you guys wanna do while you are here? Have any ideas?"  
" Well, we mostly just wanted to hang out with you guys. You know, do a little shopping, hang out, have fun."  
"Sounds like fun. So, sleeping arrangements. I guess since I am living with Angel now, you guys can stay with us. After all, we do have the room."  
"Sounds good. And that means we don't have to spend the money on a hotel. Thanks. So, enough of eating, what do you guys wanna do today?"  
Chris looked at everyone around the table. She looked in Mere's direction and saw that her and Xander were having a private whispering conversation.  
"Hey, you guys wanna share with the secrets? What are we still in kindergarten?"  
"What? We're just talking."  
"Sure!!" 

Buffy gave Xander a warning look. She would have to remind herself to tell Xander NOT to flirt with the company. She giggled to herself.  
"Well, about what we are going to do today. There isn't much of today left. It's 7 o'clock. You guys wanna Bronze it?"  
The gang all agreed and Chris and her buds were eager to go to the club. They all changed clothes, freshened up, and got their coats and headed out the door. 

**The Bronze Experience **

The gang walked through the doors of the Bronze and stopped a few steps inside.  
They grabbed a couple tables, and then Buffy, Angel, Xander, Mere, Clay, and Chris all went to dance. Willow and Oz opted to stay at the table with Cordy, Spike, and Lori. Chris and Clay danced to _We are the Lucky Ones._ Chris thought she was so lucky to have Clay, and all her friends here with her and to have them watching her back every day of her life. She saw Spike ask Lori to dance and they stepped onto the dance floor. _Oh great! Lori is fallin for a vamp. _She laughed and Clay gave her a funny look.  
"What's up with you?"  
"Oh nothing. Just thinking about something funny. So, how do you like the gang?"  
"Well, they are all really nice. They seem to like you guys, so in my book, they are great."  
"I knew you would love them. So, what do you wanna do while we are here? We have to go shopping of course, but I can do that with the girls."  
"I don't know. We'll think about it later. For right now, let's just dance."  
The song came to an end and the couples walked off the floor and back to their tables.  
"I'm thirsty. Hey, Angel, will you get me a drink?"  
"Sure. Anybody else want anything?"  
"Diet Coke for me." Chris was suddenly very thirsty. Angel and Clay got everyone's drink orders and walked over to the bar.  
"So, how did you meet Chris? How long have you two known each other?"  
Clay suddenly felt like he was being given the third degree by Chris's big brother.  
"We have known each other since like the 2nd grade. I moved away 3 years ago and then after a year, my dad go transferred back, so I got to be with all my friends again. Me and Chris have only been together for like 4 months. She is so amazing. All the stuff that she has to deal with. It's all weird! But, I've gotten use to it. Mere, Lori, and me, we all help out a lot. We enjoy it."  
"I know how it goes. But, seeing as how I've spent centuries as a vampire, it doesn't seem to weird to me."  
" That must have been an unusual experience."  
"Yeah. Well, we better get these drinks back over to the table before our girls come and put their moves on us."  
The guys walked back over to the table and found the gang was all laughing about something, well, everyone but Spike.  
"Oh, you must think it's all so funny. Well, its not bloody funny!"  
"Does anyone want to tell us what's going on?"  
Angel and Clay were standing next to the table with questioning looks on their faces.  
"Oh, Will just scored on Spike. It was REALLY funny. Although he doesn't think so."  
"Beg off Slayer."  
He got up, put on his duster, and walked out. Chris looked over towards a corner and stopped laughing suddenly. Clay looked at her funny.  
"Hey, what's wrong?"  
"Vamp, over there in the corner. He has a girl with him."  
Buffy grabbed a stake out of the waste band of her pants and Chris pulled one out of her jacket pocket.  
"Shall we?"  
"Be back in a few minutes."  
The girls walked out of the Bronze, following the 'couple.'  
The vamp was just about to go in for the kill when Chris spoke up.  
"Ahem!"  
The vamp turned around and saw two girls standing behind him.  
"If you know what's best for you, you'll leave."  
His voice was raspy and hollow.  
"Well, seeing as I don't know what's best for me, I won't leave, and neither will my friend here." 

The vamp lunged at them. Chris grabbed it when it tried to head butt her and knocked it off its feet. She turned towards the girl who was still cowering in the dark corner of the alley. 

"Run. Get out of here." 

He recovered quickly and landed a punch to her face. Buffy grabbed it from behind, and punched it hard in the jaw and then in the stomach. He went down hard on the ground and Chris staked him.  
"Good work. We rock together. We will have to do this more often."  
Chris just nodded her head.  
"Oww!"  
She moved her jaw around.  
"I think that idiot popped my jaw out of place."  
There was a big *pop* and Chris looked happy again.  
"All better."  
The girls headed back into the Bronze.   
"One less fangy creep to terrorize this town. So, what has been going on with you guys since the last time we saw you?"  
"Nothing really. Just trying to finish up college and get on with our careers. You know, everything that college students usually do, except for the whole saving the world on occasion."  
They all laughed. _Strong_ was being played and everyone got up to dance, switching partners; Buffy danced with Clay and Angel and Chris danced together.  
"So, how've you been doing? I know that finding all that stuff out at once can be a major load to carry."  
"Oh, I dealt. I'm not permanently damaged...Promise. I am just happy to be getting a break. Me and my Watcher, Dorian, we don't get along too well. We don't exactly see eye to eye on how things should be done."  
"You mean you wanna do things your own way, and he wants you to follow the 'Watcher's Guide to Being the Perfect Slayer'?"  
She laughed.  
"How did you know?"  
"Because Buffy was the same way. It took Giles about a year to adjust to her running things. She's always been very, 'my way or the highway.' "  
" I'm beginning to think that all Slayers were like that...ever since I read up on the past Slayers out of the Watcher's Guides, anyway. What was Faith like?"  
Angel gave her a surprised look.  
"Why?"  
"Well, her story just changed so quickly. One minute she was kickin ass with Buffy, and the next she's trying to kill you. I just don't get it. What was so different about her?"  
"Chris, you have to understand some things about Faith. She had to watch her watcher die. Her watcher was like her best friend, a mother even. I think, eventually, she just snapped. But, I tried to help her. Wesley just wouldn't have it. But I think even if he hadn't taken her I still never would have gotten through to her. She eventually came around, but it was too late. You know I saw her when she got out of jail. I went to go and pick her up. She actually requested me...I will always remember that day. But, it's over now. She's gone, but you're here. And I know you won't make the same mistakes. "  
"Angel, don't feel guilty. I know you tried to help her. It wasn't your fault."  
Chris was glad she had gotten a little information about her predecessor. The song ended and they all went back to sit down.  
"Hey, where's Lori?"  
Chris looked around the club and noticed Lori standing over in a corner with Spike at her neck. Chris panicked. She ran and jumped onto a couch, flipped into the air, and onto a pool table, ran across the room and pulled a stake from her waistband. She pulled Spike's head back by his hair.  
"Chris, what are you doing?"  
Chris gave a very confused looked to Lori.  
"What are you talking about? I am about to stake this peroxide freak because he tried to bite you."  
"Uh, hello, I can't bite. Slayer, would you kindly let go of my head?"  
"Chris, there's this little thing called making out. I think you know what it is."  
Chris turned beet red. She put her stake back into her waistband.  
"Sorry about that guys."  
"What the hell is going on? Spike, what are you doing?"  
"None of your business Fluffy."  
"Seems that him and Lori were just having a little make out session. You know, no 'Grrr' involved."  
Buffy punched Spike hard in the face.  
"That's for being rude. Now, stay away from my friends."  
"It's not like I was doing anything wrong. Me and Blondie here were just having a little fun, right pet?"  
Lori just grinned.  
"Whatever...I don't even wanna think about it. It's to.... ICKY!!"  
Chris turned around and walked off.  
"Spike, try anything funny, and you'll be sitting in an ashtray somewhere."  
Buffy turned on her heal and headed back over to the table. Spike flipped her off as her back turned.  
"You guys wanna get outta here? I am thinking one last patrol before bed. Besides, its almost 1."  
"Well, how bout I see that these guys get home ok, and you and Chris can go patrol."  
"Sounds good to me...you up for it?"  
"Ready and able."  
"Sounds like a plan. You guys be careful. I love you."  
"Love you too."  
Chris walked over to Clay.  
"Promise me you'll be careful."  
"Promise."  
They kissed briefly and then Chris and Buffy grabbed their jackets and left the Bronze. 

  
  



	4. Road Trip 4

"So, what did you guys talk about out on the dance floor? From the looks you guys had on your faces, it was something pretty serious."  
"Oh, you, me, Faith."  
"Faith? What about her."  
Buffy's tone had done a total 180 in just seconds.  
"Well, I just wanted to know what she was like. I mean her being the Slayer before me. You know, just a little common info."  
"Oh. Well, that's, uh, different. I never thought about the girl before me."  
"Well, I only did because Dorian made me read all the Watcher's journals. Boring MUCH!!"  
Buffy just laughed.  
"Sounds like it's not all smooth and narrow on this path."  
"Well, we have our differences, but we have learned to get along. So, what'd you and Clay talk about?"  
"Well, you, me, and you some more. He's totally into you girl. You guys got something special. I can sense it."  
"I know. I, gosh, he's just so great. I mean he always understands me. We have like this connection. I can feel him."  
"You mean like a tingle goes up your spine, but it's not of the vampy type. Then your stomach starts doing flip flops."  
"How'd you know?"  
"Angel and me can sense one another. When he's in a room, I don't even have to look for him any more, I can just walk around the house and feel him. It's great for hide and go seek."  
Chris gave her a funny look.  
"Don't ask."   
"You know its not good for little girl's to be out after dark by themselves."  
"Marcus, how many times do I have to kick your ass?"  
"Well, seeing as how I'm going to kick yours this time, none."  
"Ok, let's get this over with."  
Buffy signaled for Chris to head around behind him.  
"What's this? Looks like we've got a new player in the gang."  
Buffy gritted her teeth and lunged at him. She did a flying roundhouse and landed a solid kick to the side of his head. He fell to the ground, but recovered quickly. Just as he was regaining his footing, Buffy did a snap kick and knocked him down again. Chris signaled to Buffy to let her go a few rounds.  
"Fresh blood. And so young. I'll be done with you in no time."  
"Oh, Marcus, did I forget to introduce you? This is Chris, the Vampire Slayer."  
"What? How are there two. There may only be ONE Slayer."  
"Well, see, I messed that up when I died. OOPS!!"  
"Nice to," she kicked him in the head, "meet you."  
He went down hard, and Chris pulled the stake from her waistband.  
"This is my stake...this is my stake in your heart...Any questions?"  
"Nice. Great moves."  
"Thanks. Well, guess we better make one more sweep and then get back home."  
"Yeah. So, you guys get a lot of Vamps in Texas?"  
"Well, probably not as many as you guys, seeing as how you are on the Hellmouth, but we get our share. Lately it's been pretty slow though. That's a good thing. I am so behind in school."  
"Well, if you need her too, I'm sure Will can get you caught up in no time. Although, I doubt that's what you want to be doing over your vacation. But, if you need it, just let me or Will know."  
"Thanks. I might take you up on that."  
The girls made one more sweep and headed home.  
  
"Buffy? Is that you?"  
"Yeah Mom. Hey, I have someone I want you to meet. Come in the living room."  
A blond woman in khaki's and a peach colored polo shirt walked into the living room with a towel over her shoulder.  
"Hello. I am guessing you're Chris."  
"Yes, and I am guessing you're Mrs. Summers."  
"That would be correct. But, you can call me Joyce. It's very nice to meet you. Buffy, Angel and the rest of the guys stopped by to grab their stuff, but then they headed back to the mansion."  
"Oh, Thanks mom. I was just going to grab something I needed and then head back over there. But, we better hurry before Xander and Angel kill each other. Oh, has Giles called? I haven't seen him all day."  
"Uh, no, not that I can remember. You might check with Angel. He might have called over there."  
"Ok Mom thanks."  
"You guys better get outta here soon, it's getting really late."  
"Love you."  
'Love you too. Come on Chris."  
Chris and Buffy ran up to her room. Chris couldn't believe how much her room looked like a normal girl's. It had stuffed animals, posters, pictures of her friends, but very few. She figured they were over at, the mansion? Angel must be like rich. She got excited thinking about it. She noticed that Buffy was sitting down in front of a chest. She saw on top there were pictures, ice skates, and awards won. She pulled up the top tray and underneath was like a Slayer's dream. Stakes, crosses, holy water, crossbow bolts, garlic, everything you would need to dust an entire, almost, army of vamps. She had something like that at her house. She realized she was missing her mom. She figured she'd ask Angel or Buffy if she could call her mom when they got back to Buffy and Angel's place. She sat down on the bed as Buffy filled a bag with some Slayer supplies and some clothes. She grabbed a very worn leather jacket out of her closet and put it on and zipped the bag.  
"You ready?"  
"Yeah. I thought you were living with Angel though."  
"Well, I still stay here every once in a while. Just to help mom out with Dawn and stuff. By the way, Dawn is my sister. It's a really long story and it's difficult to explain. When we have a really long free moment, I'll tell you about it. But, for right now, just know, she's my sister. You might get to meet her later. A lot has been going on. But Mom is right, we gotta get going."  
The two girls walked out of the house and got into Chris's car and drove over to the mansion. Buffy was surprised to find that it was quiet when they walked up to the house.  
"Hello? Anyone here?"  
"Oh, hey, shhh."  
"What?"  
"We're watching a movie..._Apocalypse Now_."  
"Xander? Do you ever get enough of that movie?"  
"No. It's the best."  
"Whatever. Angel, has Giles called?"  
"No. Why?"  
"I was just wondering. I haven't heard from him all day. Will, have you been to the magic shop?"  
"Uh, yeah, but Anya was running the shop. Giles wasn't there. She said he was out."  
"Well, I am gonna call him."  
She ran off into the bedroom.  
"Hey babe. How was patrol?"  
"Oh, usual. We dusted some vamp that seemed to know Buffy pretty well. Marcus or something like that. I had the honor of dusting his raunchy butt."  
"Good for you."  
"Hey, I am gonna go and give mom a call. I am missin her. I'll be back in a minute."  
Chris kissed Clay on the cheek and ran off into the kitchen.  
"Uh, we have a problem major! Giles isn't answering his phone and I called the Magic shop and Anya said he hasn't been in and he hasn't contacted her all day. I think we lost Giles. Where's Chris? I wanna head over to his house and check it out."  
"I'll go with you guys."  
"Sure Angel. Whatever...grab some stakes."  
"I'm going to."  
"I dunno Clay. You better check with Chris."  
"Check with me about what?"  
"We can't find Giles, so we're heading over to his house to check it out. Clay wants to come with me you and Angel."  
"Sure. He can take care of himself. Let's go."  
The four walked out of the house and climbed into Chris's car. 

They drove over to Giles's and found his door standing wide open.  
"Ok, this is never a good sign. Angel, Clay, I want you guys to check all the local demon hangouts and talk to Spike too. See if he knows where he might be. I wanna find Giles, and I want him in one piece."  
Angel and Clay nodded and started off on foot.  
"Hey, take my car. You'll get there faster."  
She tossed the keys to Angel.  
"Thanks."  
"He does know how to drive right?"  
"Of course. Now help me look around and see what, if anything, is missing."  
Buffy and Chris fanned out across the small apartment.  
"Hey, Buffy, I think there might of been a fight."  
Buffy ran into the little kitchen.  
"Why?"   
"Uh, well, the fact that there's broken glasses and some blood on the floor is a definite wig factor."  
"Just let's calm down and think. Ok, we need Willow."  
"I got my cell. Call her."  
Buffy took the offered phone and dialed Angel's number.  
"Hello? Angel's."  
"Hey, Will, I need you to get the books and let Xander look through them and you research on the net. I wanna know any rituals that are suppose to be going on within the next 2 weeks. Something fishy is up and it's going down soon. They have my Watcher, whoever they are, and I want him back!"  
"Ok, Buff, you got it. We'll see you guys when you get here. And Buffy, don't worry. Giles is strong."  
"I know. I won't. Thanks Will. Later."  
"Ok, why don't we hit the cemeteries and Willy's? I bet I can beat some information out of him tonight."  
Buffy and Chris walked out the door, Buffy shutting it behind her.  
  
"Hello Willy. How's it going?"  
"Oh, Buffy, fine."  
Willy hated it when the Slayer came into his joint. She always ran off all the customers.  
"What can I do for ya today?"  
"Well, I seem to be missing my Watcher. Would you know anything about that? Any new rituals coming up or anything?"  
"Uhh, no, I don't know nothin. Honest."  
"Well, Willy, you see this young lady right here?"  
Willy just nodded.  
"This here is my friend Chris. She's also a Slayer, and if you're lying, we're both gonna come back and open up a big can of whoop ass on you. Got me?"  
Will nodded sheepishly again. Buffy and Chris turned around to leave.  
"Wait."  
Buffy smiled to herself.  
"Yes?"  
"Ok, I heard something last night. Something about a ritual that'll change the person in charge, if you know what I mean. It's big. Very hush hush."  
"Who's involved in this very hush hush operation?"  
"Some commando boys. They come in here and have a drink every once in a while. They know about you Slayer. One of them knows you."  
"Who?"  
"There's a lot of them. I don't know."  
Buffy signaled to Chris and she stepped forward and grabbed Willy's shirt.  
"Willy, don't make me hurt you. I really don't like doing this."  
"Ok, ok. Riley, I think is his name. He was tellin his boys about having a class with you or something."  
"Oh god. Not Riley. So that's why he's been hangin around me lately."  
"What's this ritual gonna do?"  
"Well, its gonna allow these commandos and whoever's running that mess of an operation to control demons. Make them do their will and crap like that. Wonder why they need that British guy?"  
"I don't know. But you better hope nothing happens to him, or it'll be your head."  
Buffy and Chris turned around and walked out of the bar.  
"Nice job. You really had him convinced you were gonna kick his butt!"  
"Yeah, took a few acting classes."  
They both giggled.  
"Well, let's head back to Angel's. Maybe they've found something." 


	5. Road Trip 5

"I haven't found anything! Have you?"  
"Uhh, no. Wait, ok, almost, yep, there it is. The Ritual of Hypnosis. Not a very original name, but it explains what its about. It can only be performed around a full moon and guess what tomorrow night is?"  
Xander grimaced.  
"Can't they ever do anything that gives us like a month in advance to prepare? Everything's always, 'Uh oh, its coming tomorrow night!! I'm sick and tired of...oh, hey Buffy."  
"Hey guys. Find anything?"  
"Well, we think we know what spell they are going to be performing. It's called the Ritual of Hypnosis. Allows a person to control demons. I think they need Giles to perform the spell because it says that you have to be an experienced spell caster. But, I don't know why they are going to do this. But, we've only got until tomorrow night."  
"We found out that some government boys are pullin this off. Since commandos don't do magic, I'm guessing they needed someone who does. Willy said it's to control the demon population. I have a feeling there's more to it than that though." 

"Oh. Where's everybody else?"  
"Angel and Clay are doing some recon. Checkin some local demon hideouts and talkin to Spike. They should be here soon. So, in the mean time, what are we gonna do?"  
"Well, I guess we just keep researching until we find out exactly what their intentions are. Hopefully when Angel and Clay get back they'll have some information for us." 

*ring ring*  
"Uh, Chris, your butt is ringing."  
"Funny Xander, really."  
"Hello?"  
"Chris, hey, I think we found where they're holding Giles."  
"Mmhmm... yeah...ok..we'll be there in about 10 minutes..."  
"What was that all about?"  
"They found Giles." 

"Where did Angel say to meet them?" 

"He said they were going to wait at Willow's dorm." 

Willow lead they way, and when they reached her room, they saw the door was open. 

"Oh god." 

Buffy and Chris both broke into a run, and found Clay lying on the floor, unconscious. 

They moved him onto the bed and Chris tried to wake him up. He opened his eyes slowly and groaned in pain. 

"Uhh, my head." 

"Are you ok? What happened?" 

He took a few deep breaths. 

"Angel had just gotten off the phone with you when these commando guys bust through the door. We tried to fight them, but they shot both of us with what felt like stun guns. I saw them take Angel. They said something about a frat house. I'm sorry, that's all I can remember." 

"It's ok Clay, just rest." 

Buffy got up and started pacing. 

"Ok, here's the deal. They won't start the ritual until tomorrow evening. That gives us a day to prepare and get equipped to take on, well, what seems like a military fortress. We'll stay at Will's tonight and do surveillance, see if anything else funky goes down on campus, watch them, and see if we can tell where they're staying." 

"Hey, Buffy, I just had a great idea." 

Buffy turned towards her friend and she didn't like the look on his face. 

"Why do I think I'm not going to like this?" 

"Um, because you probably aren't going to." 

"Well, so, what's this idea of yours?" 

"Well, we all know how much Riley likes you, so, if you go out on a date w/ him, maybe you can find out which frat house they're holding Angel and Giles at. That way, when we storm the place, we'll know a little more about it, instead of having to look for it." 

She sighed heavily and looked at Chris. 

"Well, I could go out with the guy, but I think he would think something was up if some strange girl came up and asked him for a date." 

"I know. I know. I have to do it for Angel and Giles." 

"Well, if you're going to do anything, you better do it quick fast and in a hurry." 

"Well, I have Psych tomorrow, so, I'll ask him if he wants to go to lunch. Tonight, let's all get some rest. I'll take first watch." 

Everyone made pallets and found various places to sleep. Chris and Clay curled up on a comfy downy comforter and fell asleep. Buffy watched her friends sleep and said a little prayer for Angel and Giles. 

_If I have to take on the entire United States Government, I will get them back. I'm just thankful that Chris and her crew are here. I don't think I could do this with just Willow, Xander and me._

She looked over and saw Xander and Mere cuddled up together. 

_Of course Xander finds love with a person who lives hundreds of miles away. Though, they are adorable together._

She looked out the window and saw someone walking across the lawn of Stevenson Hall. She grabbed the binoculars that Willow had dug out and looked through them to get a better view. It was Riley Finn. She watched him as he entered the main floor and got into the elevator. 

_What the hell is he doing here? Coming back to the scene of the crime?_

She slid her shoes on and slipped out of the room, locking the door behind her. She walked down the hallway towards the elevators. She heard it ding and looked around the corner. She watched as Riley got out of the elevator and pulled something out of his pocket. 

"I'm here. Over." 

She heard a muffled voice over what she concluded to be a radio. 

"Proceed to target. Use extreme caution. Over." 

"Confirmed. Radio silence 10 min. Over and out." 

"Be careful Agent Finn. This girl is extremely dangerous." 

Riley switched off the radio and took a few steps. Buffy stepped out from behind the wall. 

"Oh, Riley. Hi." 

"Buffy. What are you doing here?" 

"Oh, you should be able to answer that question." 

He gave her an odd look. 

"What?" 

"Oh, you know I have friends who live here, Willow?" 

"Oh, yeah. I remember now. It's late, you should be home." 

"Well, I'm staying here for the night and I was just going to get a drink of water. What are you doing here?" 

"Oh, I was just um, I had some business to take care of with a student. He was having some trouble with his paper that's due tomorrow and I was just coming to help him." 

"Riley, its 1 AM." 

"Yea, you know my policy. I'm on call all night." 

"Really. How very interesting because from what I heard on your little radio, I thought you maybe were coming to get me." 

His smile faded and she saw him go for something in his jacket. She stepped closer and grabbed his hand in a crushing grip. 

"I would really advise not making any sudden movements. I'm like a wild animal; the slightest movement sets me off. I'm not nice when 1. I'm being lied to or 2. I'm being hunted." 

"Buffy, if I don't make radio contact in 10 minutes there's going to be agents all over this building." 

"Well, then you'll just have to make radio contact." 

"Don't think that's happening." 

"We'll see about that after I break all your fingers and toes." 

He fell silent. She pushed him towards Willow's dorm. When she got there, she banged on the door. 

"Willow, its Buffy." 

She heard the lock turn and Willow opened the door. 

"Wow, I didn't know we were going to kidnap him." 

"Well, our plans changed when they sent him to get me." 

Buffy looked around the room and noticed she had woken everyone up. 

"Sorry bout this guys. Riley here has to make radio contact in 10 minutes or there's going to be government agents all over this building. Can we do anything about that Will?" 

"Well, I think I know a spell that could temporarily give Xander his voice." 

"That would work. All we gotta do is tie army boy here up and gag him. They'll never know the difference." 

"Let's go for it. If worse come to worse, we make a run for it." 

"This will never work. They'll know it's not me. You're all going to be captured. Nothing you do will stop this spell from happening." 

"Really? Well, see, that's where our thinking differs, because I'm going to stop this spell from happening and I'm going to get my Watcher and my boyfriend out of your little government facility." 

"Well, this spell goes down and you won't have a boyfriend left." 

Buffy's eyes went dark and Riley realized he had said the wrong thing. She punched him hard in the nose. 

"What are you talking about?" 

"The spell requires the ashes of a vampire directly linked with the Master. Seeing as how your boy Angelus is a direct grandchild of the Master, he's the best candidate." 

"Wrong answer." 

Buffy knocked Riley unconscious and dropped him on the floor. 

"Chris, tie him up. Willow, have you got that spell yet? We don't have much time." 

"Almost. Just a few more seconds." 

She threw a few more ingredients into the pot and motioned for Xander to come stand next to her. 

"Vocalist Concealous. Ok, drink this." 

Xander warily took the small cup and drank it. 

"Yuck. Hey, I'm Riley, I mean, um, gimme the radio." 

Buffy felt around Riley's jacket and found the radio. 

Xander turned it on. 

"I have the target. Over." 

"Good work agent Finn. Return to base immediately. Over." 

"Confirmed. Over." 

Xander switched off the radio. 

"Well…hey Will, when does this wear off?" 

"Reverse." 

Xander cleared his throat. 

"Thanks. So, what are we gonna do about soldier boy?" 

"We take him with us. We don't have very much time before the commando boys notice that the radio transmission was bogus. We'll take him back to the mansion. We'll get a good night's rest, and tomorrow as dusk, we'll hit em hard and fast." 

Everyone gathered their things and Xander helped Buffy carry Riley to Oz's van. Buffy pulled Chris and Xander aside. 

"Listen, I'm going to stay on-campus and keep track of the commandos. I don't want them dusting Angel before we get to him. I will not loose him to some overpowering government facility. I want you guys to stay out of site, and anything happens, I want you guys out of there. Don't do anything stupid." 

"Buffy, lemme stay with you." 

"No, I need you to stay with the guys. If I can't be there to protect them, hey, you're the next best thing. I have to do this. I can't let them hurt Angel or Giles. I'll be by the mansion in the morning. You guys take the radio to keep track of things." 

"Be careful. We can't loose you too." 

"Always." 

Buffy ran back towards Stevenson Hall, and Xander and Chris climbed into the van. 

"Where's Buffy going?" 

"Recon. Making sure nothing happens to Angel and Giles. I think Riley wigged her out when he said they were gonna dust Angel." 

"Well DUH!" 

"Cordy, we don't need your input." 

"What?" 

Xander rolled his eyes and the van fell silent. 


	6. Road Trip 6

They finally reached the mansion and Xander and Chris dragged Riley inside and tied him securely to the chair. 

"I'll watch him. You guys go get some sleep." 

Chris sat on the couch and grabbed one of the books on the bookshelf and started reading. She got halfway through the book and a picture fell out. She looked down at it and realized it was a faded drawing of Buffy. 

_Wow, this is like a mirror image of Buffy._

She placed the picture back in its spot and closed the book. She got up from her comfy spot on the couch and heard Riley stir. She turned to see him slowly open his eyes. She put the book back in its spot on the shelf and walked cautiously toward him, stopping a few feet in front of him. He may be a regular human being, but he was a regular human being with military training. 

"Riley." 

"Who are you?" 

"Another Slayer, Chris." 

"Well Chris, you know what you're risking keeping an agent of the government tied up like this?" 

"Oh, probably some jail time, but I really don't care." 

"Where's Buffy?" 

"Oh, wouldn't you like to know." 

He eyed her and she shivered. She walked back towards the bedrooms to wake Clay. 

She opened the door and found him sleeping on top of the large red comforter. She walked over and shook him gently. He groggily opened his eyes. 

"Hey." 

"Hey." 

"What's wrong?" 

"Um, he's awake. Will you come and sit with me?" 

"Yeah." 

He rolled out of bed and took her hand. They walked back into the living room and he made a fire. They curled up on the couch and waited for dawn. 

"You might as well get some sleep soldier boy. You're not leaving any time soon." 

"You know it would be a lot easier on all of you if you would just let me go." 

"What? And not get to have any fun with you and your boys? Not a chance." 

"You really do have a death wish don't you." 

"No, I just don't like to leave scum like you free to walk around and hurt whomever you want." 

"My unit doesn't do any harm to anyone." 

"Oh, and you wanna control the demon population so you can what? Play dress up with them?" 

She felt Clay laugh from where she lay across his chest. She looked up at him and he smiled at her. 

"Why don't you get some sleep? I'll wake you when Buffy gets here. What time is it?" 

Chris rubbed her eyes and looked at her watch. 

"5 am. Buffy should be here soon." 

She snuggled closer to Clay and closed her eyes. She figured dozing for an hour couldn't hurt anything. 

Buffy watched as the commandos filed back into the frat house. 

_I didn't expect there to be an entire army right here in Sunnydale. Geesh. Well, just a minor set back._

"Don't move." 

_Ok, so, two minor setbacks._

She put her hands in the air and slowly turned around. There was a commando dressed in fatigues with a gun pointed at her torso. 

"You know, you just can't let a girl snoop can you." 

She kicked his gun out of his hands and backhanded him across the face. She heard bone crack and figured she had broken his nose. She heard his radio go off. 

"Miller, you alright man? Over." 

Buffy grabbed the radio and took off around the other side of the building and shimmied up a tree. 

_Well, maybe this will give me an advantage point for a few seconds?_

She looked below her and noticed about five guys running in Miller's direction. She figured she better move positions soon, otherwise, she was majorly risking being discovered. She looked at her watch. 5 am. 

_They'll be expecting me back at the mansion soon._

She felt a sharp pain in her stomach and she fell out of the tree. She hadn't seen the commando come from underneath her. He checked her pulse. Alive, but unconscious. 

"I have the girl Professor. Over." 

"Excellent. Bring her in. Use extreme caution. We wouldn't want you ending up like agents Finn and Miller." 

"You got it Professor. Over and out." 

Forrest motioned for two men to get the girl and follow him back to the facility. Everything was going according to schedule. 

"Chris. Chris wake up. We've got a problem major." 

Chris sat up with a jolt. She had been having a terrible dream. 

"Lemme guess, Buffy got captured by the commandos." 

"You guess right. Dream?"  
"Dream." 

Chris got up from the couch and walked over to Riley and straddled his lap. She slapped him hard across the face. 

"Why do they need Buffy?" 

Riley laughed and just smiled at her. She punched him harder. She pulled her hand back, her knuckles covered in his blood. 

"Tell me now." 

"You think you beating me to a bloody pulp is gonna get answers?" 

"Well, I could just kill you now and I could go and find out for my self." 

He stared at her and looked in her eyes. He knew she wasn't kidding. 

"You've got spunk kid. We could use you." 

"I don't work for evil." 

"Too bad. I'm gonna hate loosing such a valuable player." 

She got up and backhanded him one more time. She turned to her friends. Clay gave her a look she had never seen before. He turned and walked back towards the bedroom. 

"Xander, watch him. If he so much as yawn's, come get me." 

Xander nodded and she went after Clay. She found him sitting on the bed he had been sleeping on. 

"Hey." 

He looked at her, disbelief in his eyes. 

"What's wrong?" 

"You. What was that? I've never seen that side of you before." 

"Clay, Buffy is my friend. I'm not going to let some two-bit soldier wannabe take her away from me. You don't understand." 

She turned her back on him and felt tears well in her eyes. She felt his arms snake around her waist. She leaned into him. 

"I'm sorry I reacted that way. It's just, I see you as this beautiful girl who wouldn't hurt anyone. Not as a person who has to fight the forces or darkness on a regular basis. I know that you love Buffy, and I'll do whatever I have to to help you get her back." 

She turned to face him and smiled. He wiped away the few stray tears that had fallen on her cheeks. 

"Thank you, for everything." 

She kissed him and hugged him as close as she could. 

_I know he wants to help, but if him helping puts his life on the line, I don't think I could deal with loosing him._

He pulled away from her and kissed her forehead. 

"What do you say we go kick some commando ass and save the world?" 

"Sounds like fun." 

They walked back into the living room. 

"Ok, Riley my friend, let's try this again. Why do they need Buffy?" 

He looked up at her and gave her a sadistic smile. She walked towards him and hit a pressure point in his neck. 

"If you don't tell me where Buffy is and why they need her for this spell, I'm not going to let the oxygen start flowing to your brain again. What was that?" 

She leaned down close to his mouth. 

"Oh, what does that mean you ask? You'll die. But, hey, you won't be betraying your boys, so I guess it's all worth it." 

He took gasping breathes of air and his eyes bulged. He looked at her and shook his head 'yes.' She hit the pressure point again and he gasped for air. He coughed a few times and looked at her through watering eyes. 

"You could have killed me you bitch." 

"Yeah, I could have. Now, tell me where she is and why they need her, or you get to "go into the light." 

She smiled sweetly at him. 

"She's at my frat house. Underground, there's a facility, the Initiative. We collect various demons and do experiments on them." 

"What kind of experiments." 

"Ways to improve them. To make the ultimate army if it was ever necessary." 

"Buncha weirdos." 

Chris looked at Willow and laughed. 

"She's got that right. Go on." 

"The head scientist of our unit, Professor Maggie Walsh, figured that if we could control the demons, then we would ultimately seize control over the government. We would be in possession of the ultimate army. Undefeatable. Once we gained control of our government, we would be able to wipe out our enemies." 

"You people are really delusional aren't you? You really think that you could get away with this? If we had to spend the rest of our lives fighting you, we would triumph, you know why?" 

He stared at her. 

"Because bad never wins." 

She paused a beat and said a prayer for Buffy, Angel and Giles. She looked at the floor and back at Riley, her eyes dark with hatred. 

"Ok, so why do they need Buffy?" 

"Along with the dust of that hostile, they need Slayer's blood." 

"How much." 

"All of it." 


	7. Road Trip 7

Chris stared on in disbelief. 

_I cannot let them kill Buffy and Angel. I will get them out of there even if I have to give my life._

She snapped out of it and started pacing the floor. 

"Whoa there mini-Buffy." 

She shot daggers at Xander. He looked sheepishly at the floor. 

"Ok, first of all, we need a way to temporarily make soldier boy here deaf. Got anything Will?" 

She shook her head and uttered a few words and Riley looked confused. 

"Hey, fish boy." 

He looked totally oblivious to the fact that he had just been spoken to. 

"Guess it works. Cool. Ok, if they've got Buffy, then, we actually have an advantage." 

"And that would be how?" Cordelia questioned. 

"Well, if we can get in and disable their systems, then, she'll be able to get out. In my dream, I saw the inside of the facility. Anybody have any paper?" 

Xander looked around and saw a legal pad lying on the lamp table. 

"Here." 

He handed her the pad and pen. 

"Ok," she began to sketch. 

"The entrance is controlled by voice and retinal scan. After that, all we have to do is get past whatever guards there might be." 

"Well, Will can do the whole voice thing again, and um, couldn't we just take soldier boy with us?" 

"Well, they might think it weird that Riley's coming back since they think he's been captured, but, I guess we'll just have to risk it. Will, is there any way you could temporarily disable their electrical systems?" 

"Um, I would need to look in my books, but I'm pretty sure I could find something. How long would they need to be down?" 

"Well, hmm. There are stairs, so if we can disable their security cameras, then we can get down through the stairs. So, ok, I'm thinking the cameras and security system would need to be down like five, ten minutes tops." 

"Ok, um, yeah, here's a spell. It'll black out the entire town for fifteen minutes. We're gonna have to pack flashlights campers." 

"Fifteen minutes of dark will give us ample time to get in and locate Buffy, Angel and Giles." 

"Willow, did the stuff you found on the spell say anything about like a certain time the spell has to take place?" 

Willow reached over and grabbed a stack of papers lying in a chair. 

"It says that it must be completed before lunar tide, which is like around 1 am I think." 

(**Note**: I have no idea when lunar tide is.) 

"Ok, Xander, I need you to get us weapons. Go to Buffy's and load up. Willow, I want you to rehearse those spells. Lori, I want you to go with Xander. Mere, I want you to research some more on this spell. Spike, you're coming with me. Clay, stay here and watch Riley." 

"What am I suppose to do?" 

"Your nails? Fix soldier boy something to eat." 

Cordelia gave Chris a disgusted look and stomped off towards the kitchen. 

"Will, you can take the deaf spell off Riley now." 

Willow mumbled a few words and Riley looked around the room. 

"What happened? I was deaf." 

"Only because I wanted you to be. Have fun." 

She patted him hard on the back and started for the door. 

"Um, Slayer, if you haven't noticed, its daylight outside." 

She looked at him. 

"Vampire, hello." 

"I know that. I was thinking." 

She looked at the ground and then back at Xander. 

"Xander, you're coming with me. Clay, you're on weapons duty with Lori. Spike, you stay with Cordelia and guard Riley." 

"You're making me stay with that bint?" 

"Yes. I need someone who can handle Riley or any of his friends if they try to come and rescue him." 

"Oh, right. So, I'm the muscle of this outfit." 

"Only while I'm gone." 

She smirked at him and walked out the door followed by Xander. 

"Damn Slayer bitches. Think they run everything." 

Buffy woke up and rubbed her head. 

_Ow! God, what happened?_

She looked around and noticed white walls surrounded her. She stood up slowly and took in here surroundings. She felt a pang in the pit of her stomach and her eyes darted around the room. 

"Buffy?" 

"Angel?" 

"I'm in the room next to you. Don't touch the front wall of the cell, you'll get shocked." 

"Angel, what happened?" 

"I don't know. They brought you in here a couple of hours ago." 

_Damn, one of them must have gotten me when I was in the tree._

"Angel, where's Giles?" 

"They came in here earlier this morning, about an hour after I got here and took him away. I haven't seen him since." 

_Oh god. This can't be good. Calm down Buffy, they've probably just got him working on the spell._

"So, got any bright ideas about getting out of here?" 

"Not at the moment." 

"Well, guess we'll just have to rely on Chris and the gang. I hope they get here soon." 

"See anything?" 

"Looks like an ordinary frat house to me. Hey, Xander, I've got an idea. Do you know any guys on campus who are in a fraternity?" 

Xander thought for a minute and then smiled. 

"Yeah. Devon Blake. He's in Alpha Phi Delta." 

"Ok, listen, I've gotta get into that place and get the lay out. If my cover gets blown and the get me too, I want you guys to go ahead as planned. Get Buffy and Angel out. If they don't have them, they can't do the spell." 

Xander looked at her and frowned. 

"Chris, this isn't such a good idea. I know that Buffy wouldn't want you to do this." 

"Hey, I'm gonna play the innocent school girl routine. No one can resist my charms. If I'm not back in fifteen minutes, go back to the mansion." 

She got up and took off across the lawn towards the house. When she finally reached it, she opened the door and walked in. 

"Hello?" 

A guy dressed in a very nice polo shirt and khakis came out from the nearest doorway. 

"Can I help you?" 

"Um, yeah, I was just at the main office and they told me I could find my brother here." 

"Well, what's your brother's name?" 

"Devon Blake." 

"Well, I'm pretty sure he's not in this fraternity. Lemme go check with some of my brothers to see if they know which one he's in. Just have a seat in there." 

She gave him her sweetest smile and walked towards the room. 

"Thank you so much." 

He winked at her and took off up the stairs. She went and stood in the room, and looked around. She took note of the enormous staircase that looked like it went up a couple of stories. 

_God this place is big. Now, if I were the door to a secret government facility, where would I be?_

She walked back out into the entrance way and across the hall to another room. She slowly opened to door to find a study. She took a look back at the stairs and walked in. There was a big desk that looked like it had a control panel on top of it. 

"Hey. I thought I told you to wait over there." 

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I was just looking for the ladies room." 

"Oh. All the restrooms are upstairs. Your brother is in Alpha Phi Delta, about three houses down." 

"Could I possibly use ya'lls restroom? I just drove all the way from LA and I haven't stopped all day." 

"Um, I guess so. It's upstairs, first door on the left." 

She scanned the room one last time and turned to leave. She walked slowly up the stairs, feeling them out and taking in the surroundings. She watched as the guy went back into the study and closed the door. When she got to the top of the stairs, she looked to the left and noticed one door. She went to the right and looked around. 

_How am I gonna explain walking around up here if I get caught?_

She continued on down the hallway and saw a room that said Finn on the door. She quietly opened the door and walked inside. She saw a keypad next to the mirror and walked over to examine it. 

_With Willow's computer skills, I'm sure she could override this system. Then again, it might be a little much to ask. _

She looked around the room and saw his laptop sitting on his desk. 

_I'll get you my pretty, and your little laptop too. _

She walked over and unplugged it. She shut it and put it in her bag. She noticed some disks lying in an open drawer and put them in her jacket pocket. 

_Guess I better skeedaddle before I get caught up here._

She heard an automated voice start speaking and she didn't like what it said. 

"Security breach. Red alert. Security breach. Level 2. Red alert." 

"Shit!" 

She noticed the open window and ran over to it and looked down. 

_Well, better breaking something than being out of the game completely. _

She sat on the seal and jumped out the window. Just as she hit, a few boys ran out the front door. 

"Oh, you didn't have to come see me off. I was just leaving." 

One of them advanced on her and she kicked him hard in the chest. He went down, and didn't get up. The other three decided they were stronger than the first and took her on all at once. 

"Xander!!!" 

_I hope he didn't already leave. _

"You know, you really shouldn't hit girls." 

She punched the first one hard in the face, breaking his nose. He was persistent and came at her again, head butting her. She grabbed his head and pushed him backwards, making him fall flat on his back. The next one came at her screaming and she grabbed his arm and yanked it hard behind his back. 

"You guys just don't give up." 

She saw something rush by her and the third guy was laid out on the ground. 

"You're coming with us sunny." 

She punched him hard in the face, knocking him out. 

"Let's go. We're about to have the entire army on us. Where's the car." 

"About a block away." 

"We need to get out of sight, fast." 

She looked over and noticed a bunch of people running down the sidewalk. 

_This couldn't get more perfect. Thank you God!_

"Come on. Run!" 

Xander and Chris blended into the crowd and didn't stop running until they reached their car. They both jumped in, but not before throwing the soldier in the back seat. 

"Please tell me we didn't do that for nothing." 

Chris patted her bag. 

"I got his laptop and some pretty important looking disks." 

"Really. Were they in a file marked 'CONFIDENTIAL' or 'TOP SECRET'?" 

"No, they were in his open desk drawer." 

"Oh." 

After getting the other guy back to the mansion and tying him up next to Riley they gang went into battle prep mode. 

"Damn, Buff's been holdin out on us with the weapons. You guys found all this in her room?" 

"Yep. Lori rummaged a little more than I thought she should be, but, we found just about every piece of weaponry she owns." 

"Xander, look." 

Willow help up a very worn stake. 

"Hey. It's Mr. Pointy." 

"She named her stake?" 

"Well, no. You see, when Buffy died the first time, another Slayer was called, Kendra. When Angel reverted to Angelus, Dru ended up killing her, hence Faith being called. Mr. Pointy was Kendra's stake and she gave it to Buffy when she went to face off with Angelus. Buffy's had it ever since." 

"Oh. Now I'm depressed." 

"Get use to it kid. When you've been the Slayer as long as Buffy, you wrack up a few dead friends." 

"Ok, now, back to battle prep." 

"Right. Um, ok, so we're gonna use, what's his name again?" 

"Forrest." 

"Right, we're using Forrest for the retinal scan, if we need him." 

"Well, what are we gonna do if we don't need him? He'll just be dead weight." 

"Um, I guess we'll just knock him out and leave him somewhere." 

"Hey, sounds good to me." 

"Oh. I have an idea. Yes!! It's definitely an idea. Oh, perfect." 

"Would you like to share with the class Mrs. Rosenberg?" 

"Ok, you know how the Initiative is doing this mondo spell to hypnotize all the demons?" 

"Yeah." 

"Well, ok, gosh, why didn't I think of this before?" 

"Willow, spill." 

"Ok, it's all very simple. We hypnotize Riley and Forrest to go get Buffy, Angel and Giles out for us." 

"And how are we going to do that?" 

"Well, there are some really simple hypnosis spells that last for like hours at a time. I came across a few when I was researching the one the Initiative is using. If we could hypnotize them to go in and give Walsh a bogus story about being captured and stuff, they can go in, release Buffy, Angel and Giles and get them out. No, muss, no fuss." 

Chris thought about it for a minute. 

"Well, it would be great if we didn't have to risk our lives against a government facility. Do you think you can do it?" 

"Um, I'm pretty sure I can. It's nothing really intricate or anything. Just a simple hypnosis spell. It lasts two hours. That's plenty of time." 

"One problem. How are they going to sneak Buffy, Angel and Giles out? They're not going to just let them leave for no reason." 

Willow picked up her papers and looked through them for a minute. 

"Uh huh. Yes. Right. Ok, the spell has to be performed on sacred ground. So, they have to go outside of the Initiative itself. If Forrest and Riley were the ones to transport them, we could "program" them to bring Buffy, Angel and Giles back here." 

"Why do I think its not going to be that easy?" 

"Well, even if that doesn't work once Buffy and Angel get free, I'm pretty sure they can get themselves and Giles out." 

"Well, hey, its worth a shot. I guess we'll just stay on standby incase we're needed." 

"Well, I'll need about thirty minutes to prepare for the spell." 

"We've got time. Don't hurry." 

Chris looked at her watch. 3 pm. 

"Xander, I'm gonna go try to catch a nap. Wake me up in about an hour." 

"Got it. I'm gonna stock the van. Where's Oz, Will?" 

She walked back towards the bedroom that Clay and herself had adopted. She climbed under the fluffy comforter and drifted off into a dreamless sleep. 

Next


	8. Road Trip 8

Chris's eyelids fluttered open and she felt strong arms wrapped around her. She smelled Clay's cologne and turned over to face him. He opened his eyes at her movement. 

"Hey." 

"Hey. Are you ok?" 

"Yeah, why?" 

"Well, I came in here because you were crying out. I came in and you were having a fit." 

"I don't remember anything." 

"I laid down with you and you calmed down so I figured I'd stay." 

"Do we have to go and save the world again? Can't we just stay in this bed forever?" 

"Sorry hun, but no. I know having the weight of the world on your shoulders is a lot to bear, but I have faith in you." 

"Well, I hope this spell that Willow is going to do works because I don't want to get any of you hurt." 

"Chris, don't you know that all of use, even Xander, Willow, Oz and Cordelia would give our lives to help save the world…make it a safe place?" 

"Yeah. But, that's my job, not yours. Your job is to be a normal guy, not fight the forces of darkness." 

"I choose to help you and work with you because I love you and I don't know what I would do without you." 

"Clay, if anything happens to Buffy or Angel or even Giles, their blood is going to be on my hands." 

"No, its not. It would be on the hands of those responsible, the Initiative. Plus, they aren't going to die. They're strong. They've been at this for a very long time. Hell, wasn't it you that told me Buffy is the longest living Slayer?" 

"You're right. I miss mom." 

She started to cry and Clay held her close whispered reassuring words in her ear. 

"I wish she was here, or even Dorian." 

"What, I'm not good enough?" 

She laughed and hit him. 

"Ow. Now dry those tears my dear." 

"Let's go kick some Initiative butt." 

She rolled out of the bed and dragged Clay with her. She stood up and looked in the mirror. 

"God, I look like shit." 

"You look beautiful." 

She looked at her watch. 4:45. 

_I need a shower._

"Sweetie, will you go out and help the gang finish with the preparations. I think I'm gonna jump in the shower." 

"You got it sweet thing." 

He kissed her briefly and walked back out into the living room. 

The hot water felt glorious on her tired, aching body. 

_Come on Chris, you can do this. Sure, it's not everyday that you storm a government facility to rescue your friends, but you're very capable of doing this. But, what if something happens. It will be all my fault. No! No negative thinking. God, please watch over Buffy, Angel and Giles. Keep them safe. We're coming guys._

Buffy looked at her watch. 5 pm. 

_Well, I've been here almost twelve hours now._

"Angel, when we get out of here, remind me to hate the color white." 

She heard him laugh softly. 

"I'll do that. How ya holding up?" 

"Besides being bored beyond belief?" 

"Buffy, why do they have us here." 

_I can't tell him why they need him. But, then if I don't, he won't know what to do if they come and get him._

"Angel, I have some news, and it's not good." 

"Buffy, just tell me. It's not like we haven't had bad before." 

"Well, they need Giles because they needed an expert spell caster for this spell, and they need you because they need the ashes of a direct descendant of the Master, and well, I'm not really sure why they need me. I think they may have just wanted me out of the way." 

She was greeted with silence. 

"Angel?" 

"Well, I guess we'll just have to get out of here then." 

"Well, got any suggestions on how we do that?" 

"Pray for a miracle?" 

"Chris, good, you're back. Ok, I think I've come up with the final plan." 

She smiled. 

"I'm all ears my Wicca friend." 

"Ok, well, we do the hypnosis spell on Riley and Finn and give them specific instructions to radio back when they have Buffy, Angel and Giles. When they radio back, I cast the spell to shut off the power. That should give Riley and Finn time enough to get them out. Now, if the power outage doesn't work, then they have specific instructions to transport all three of them here. At that point, we keep Riley and Forrest as compensation incase the Initiative tries any funny business." 

"Wow Will, I'm proud of you. Sure you're up to all that spell casting?" 

"Well, I won't lie to you, it's going to be quite taxing, but I can handle it. It's not like I started practicing last week." 

She went back to looking at her books. 

"Well, we need to start like, in a few minutes." 

"I'm almost ready. I just have to go find one ingredient." 

"What's that?" 

"Sage." 

"I'll go get it." 

Xander got up and went to Willow's bag and pulled out oodles of sacks full of stinky and no so stinky herbs. He picked up a sack and threw it to Willow. 

"Ok, its ready to go." 

She mumbled a few words and Riley and Forrest looked around the room. 

"What the hell was that?" 

"Get use to it, they do it a lot." 

Chris shot Riley her sweetest smile. 

"Looks like you boys are goin on a trip." 

"What are you talking about?" 

"Oh nothing." 

"I need complete silence." 

Chris went over and sat on the couch next to Clay. 

"Your minds I bend, your will be mine." 

Willow threw a handful of a brightly colored plant into the bowl in front of her and it flamed for a moment and she looked up. 

"Well, lets see if it worked." 

She went over to stand in front of Riley and Forrest. 

"Cluck like chickens." 

Both men started to cluck. 

"Let's put it to the real test. Xander, untie em." 

"Chris, are you su—" 

"I said untie them." 

Xander walked over and removed the ropes from both of the men. 

"Stand up." 

Both men stood. 

"Now, listen carefully." 

Willow proceeded to "program" Riley and Forrest for their "mission." 

"Hey Angel, maybe we can bust out of here." 

"Buffy, what are you talking about?" 

"Well, we only have this shocker shield thingy in one place, so what's to keep us from busting out through the back walls?" 

"We're underground?" 

"Really?" 

"Yeah. I heard some soldiers talking about it earlier." 

"Hmm." 

"What?" 

"Nothing, I was just 'Hmming' to myself." 

"Oh." 

"Angel, we have to find a way out of here. I am not going to loose you. Not again, and not like this." 

"Buffy, have faith in Chris. They're going to get us out of here." 

The couple listened as a voice came over the loud speaker. 

"Attention all personnel, agents Finn and Forrest have returned." 

"Shit. How did they get away? This cannot be good." 

"Calm down Buffy. I'm sure there's a logical explanation." 

"Yeah, like the gang is lying in the mansion dead and we're next." 

"Buffy, calm down. You're over reacting." 

"Well, I have the right to over react. My friends could be hurt, dying somewhere." 

The door to the chambers opened and two soldiers walked through with Giles. They put him back in his cell and locked and activated the barrier. 

"Buffy, my god, what are you doing here?" 

"Nice to see you too Giles." 

"Well, yes, but I would rather be seeing you on the other side of this barrier getting us out of here instead of in a cell yourself." 

"Where have they had you?" 

"I've been studying some kind of spell they expect me to perform. I'm afraid things are looking very grim." 

"Giles, why do they need Buffy?" 

He looked to Angel and frowned. 

"Giles, tell me." 

"They need your ashes and Buffy's blood." 

"Hey, they can have a little of my blood, but they are not killing my boyfriend." 

"Buffy, they need all of your blood." 

"Oh, well, then they can't have any of my blood and they can't kill my boyfriend." 

"Riley, Forrest, I'm happy you two are back." 

"We're happy to be returning to the facility." 

"What happened?" 

"The Slayer and her friends captured me and Forrest, but, after casting spells on us to find out information about the spell and retrieving information from us, they figured our usefulness had come to an end and let us leave. I think they thought we wouldn't come back because we had betrayed you, but we're ready to help in any way we can." 

"Well, there's not much more to be done." 

"Could we be of service transporting the hostiles?" 

"Yes, of course." 

"We will report to the holding chambers and prep the prisoners for transportation." 

Both men turned and walked out of the room. 

"I want them watched, carefully." 

"You've got it Professor." 

Two men took off after Riley and Forrest. 

Buffy looked up from her position on the floor when she heard the door open. 

"You." 

She watched as they deactivated her cell wall. 

_They sure aren't acting all "High Risk Prisoners." Wonder what's goin on._

"Where are my friends?" 

Buffy got in Riley's face as he came in her cell and attempted to put handcuffs on her. 

"I said," she punched him hard in the face, "where are my friends?" 

She hit him again, this time he fell on the ground, out cold. She saw Forrest come in after her and hit him a couple of times. He didn't go down as easily as Riley. She kneed him in the groin and kicked him hard in the jaw. He fell over motionless. She heard the doors open once more and saw two soldiers enter. 

"What's going on in here?" 

They approached Buffy's cell and were surprised to see Riley and Forrest lying in the floor, unconscious. 

"You are in violation of government code 112." 

"Oh, guess I forgot to do my homework." 

She kicked the first one in the jaw and backhanded him hard across the face. The second soldier went for his radio, but she kicked it from his grasp. 

"Nu uh uh. We can't have you calling for backup before me and my friends can get out of here." 

She punched him a couple of times in the face and he fell out. She grabbed Riley's security card and deactivated Angel and Giles's cells. She hugged Angel tightly. 

"Ok, we've gotta find a way out of here and fast." 

"Easier said than done." 

"I have an idea." 

"Why haven't they radioed in yet Will?" 

"Maybe they ran into a problem. Walsh may have figured us out." 

"They'll be here soon. I'm sure." 

Chris paced the floor. 

"I hope so." 

Angel, dressed in fatigues, held both Buffy and Giles by their forearm. 

"Soldier, where are you taking those prisoners?" 

"I have orders from Professor Walsh to take them to the site of the spell." 

"Can I have your clearance?" 

"Sure." 

He punched the soldier hard in the face and watched as he crumpled to the floor. 

"Hopefully this will get us to the exit. We can't take out many more guards without being noticed. They've probably found Riley and Forrest and those other two guys by now." 

"Well, we'll just have to make a quick exit." 

The power suddenly went off and the three were enveloped into complete darkness. 

"What the hell is going on?" 

"I don't know, but let's go." 

Angel grabbed Buffy's hand and Buffy grabbed Giles's arm and Angel maneuvered them through the facility. 

"We're close to the entrance." 

"Well, I'd rather be out of the entrance." 

Buffy listened as the same annoying voice came over the loud speaker. 

"Auxiliary power activated." 

Very dim lighting came on all around the Initiative. They were a few feet from the door. Buffy looked around and noticed that a group of guards was headed towards them. 

"Run!" 

Angel looked in the same direction and all three of them broke into a run. 

"You know this is the first and last time I should like to see the inside of a government facility." 

"Oh, you mean our trip to D.C. is cancelled?" 

Buffy laughed loudly. 

"Buffy, now is not the time for jokes." 

"What, just because we're being chased and if we get caught me and Angel are dead, I can't lighten the mood." 

"No," both men said at the same time. 

"Uh, men!" 

They reached the door to the stairs and Angel held it open for Buffy and Giles. He went through after them and broke off the handle. 

_That should hold them for about 5 seconds._

He ran to catch up with Buffy and Giles. After scaling flour flights of stairs, they reached the door that led into the fraternity house. Buffy pushed it open to find it surrounded by guards. 

"Freeze." 

Buffy looked at Angel next to her and nodded. Both went on the attack. She knocked the guns out of two of the men's hands and cracked their heads against one another. She heard a gun go off and turned to make sure that her companions were ok. She took her eyes off of her attacker just long enough for him to get the upper hand. They fought for the gun and it went off. Buffy's eyes went wide. Angel looked in her direction when the shot was fired. He finished off the two guards and ran towards her. 

"No. Buffy, hold on." 

He watched as Giles took the man's gun from him and shot him. 

"Giles, now isn't the time to go psycho on me. We need to get her to a hospital." 

Giles reached down to check her vitals. 

"She has a strong pulse. If we can get her to the hospital, she should be ok. We need a car." 

"It can be arranged." 

The two men hurried through the building and into the night. Angel spotted a car a few feet away and nodded to Giles. He ran ahead and opened the back door and climbed in and took Buffy. Angel opened the door and got in the front seat and proceeded to hotwire the car. He could feel Giles's eyes burning a hole in the back of his head. 

"You learn a few tricks when you've been around as long as I have." 

"Yes, quite right." 

He took Buffy's pulse again. 

"Angel, we need to hurry. Her pulse is getting weaker." 

The car revved and Angel threw it into drive. 

"We'll be there in five minutes." 

Chris, Xander, Willow, and the whole gang listened in horror as the commando radioed in. 

"We've got one man down. The prisoners have escaped. Smith shot the girl. We need some medical attention down here ASAP. Over." 

Willow broke into tears and Xander held her close. 

"What are we going to do?" 

"They'll be heading to the hospital. We need to get there, fast." 

Chris thought for a beat. 

"Everybody in my car." 

"Somebody needs to go get Joyce and Dawn." 

"Right. Willow you go with Oz and get them. The rest of you are coming with me." 

They quickly abandoned the mansion and climbed into their assigned cars. When they reached the hospital Xander took the lead. 

"Funny thing. When you're in this line of work, you spend an awful lot of time in the hospital." 

They saw Angel and Giles sitting in the waiting room. Chris ran over to them. 

"How is she?" 

"The doctors are still working on getting the bullet out. I think she's going to be fine." 

She hugged Angel. 

"This is all my fault if we had just come and not sent in those dopey commandos, this wouldn't have happened." 

He pulled away from her and looked at the entire gang. 

"What?" 

"Will realized that she could hypnotize Riley and Forrest and they could get you guys out. The power outage was her too." 

Angel laughed. 

"What is it?" 

"Buffy took out Riley and Forrest when they came in to get her. You know it would have been a lot easier if we would have known." 

"I'm sorry Angel. It's all our fault." 

"No, its not. You guys did a great job. Speaking of Willow, where is she?"  
"She and Oz went to go get Joyce and Dawn." 

Giles saw a doctor coming towards them. Angel ran over to him. 

"How is she?" 

Giles and the entire gang came to stand next to him. 

"She's still unconscious, but we managed to retrieve the bullet and there was very minimal damage done to her internal organs. She will have to stay overnight for observation. She's a very lucky girl." 

"When can we see her?" 

"She should be coming out of the anesthesia at any time. You can go in and see her three at a time. Just stop at the nurses station for the room number." 

"Thank you doctor." 

Angel shook his hand, as did Giles. Chris saw Willow, Oz, Joyce and Dawn coming towards them. Joyce attacked Giles with questions. 

"Where's my little girl? Is she ok? Rupert, tell me." 

"Joyce, calm down, she's going to be fine. The doctor said they got the bullet out with minimal damage to her internal organs. They're keeping her overnight for observation. We can go in and see her now, if you'd like." 

Chris backed away from the group and ran towards the bathroom. Angel, Giles, and Joyce went in to see Buffy. The rest of the gang hung out in the waiting room waiting for their turn to go see her. 


	9. Road Trip 9

"Clay, where's Chris?" 

Mere scanned the surrounding area. 

"I don't know." 

"Have you seen her Lori?" 

"No. Last time I saw her was when she was talking to Angel." 

"She probably just went out to get some air. She'll be here in a little bit." 

After about twenty minutes Giles, Joyce and Angel returned from visiting Buffy. 

"Xander, Willow, she wants to see you guys and Chris." 

Angel looked around the group. 

"Where is she?" 

"We don't know. We can't find her. She was here one minute and gone the next." 

Angel thought for a minute. He looked at his watch. 12:15. 

"They're going to use her." 

"What? Angel what are you talking about." 

"They need Slayer's blood for the spell. I'm not the only vampire in town with lineage to the Master." 

Willow's eyes went wide. 

"Spike!" 

"We need to find her, fast." 

Chris struggled against their grip. 

_Why did I even leave the guys? I guess it was better them getting me without a huge fight breaking out in the waiting room of a hospital. Though, I do feel sorry for whoever cleans the bathrooms._

"Do you guys really think you're going to succeed at the spell?" 

"Well, seeing as how your friends don't know where you are, they won't be a problem." 

Chris smiled.

_Except for the fact that we have one of ya'lls radios._

Angel went to explain the situation to Buffy. 

"Well, you guys have to get her back. If they do that spell, well, we'll have a dead Slayer on our hands, not to mention my friend, and plus, those crazies will have control over Sunnydale's demon population." 

"You think they took her back to the Initiative?" 

"Probably not. It's so close to the time the ritual is suppose to take place they probably took her straight to wherever they're performing it." 

"And how are we suppose to know where that is?" 

"The radio." 

"The radio?" 

"The radio that I gave to Chris and Xander. Go ask them where it is. If they're communicating then maybe you guys can figure out where they took her." 

The nurse walked into the room. 

"I'm sorry sir, Ms. Summers needs her rest. You're going to have to leave." 

Angel nodded. 

"I love you. Be careful. Get her back." 

"I love you too. She'll be here to visit you in no time." 

Angel kissed her forehead and ran out of the room and down to the waiting room. 

"Ok, Xander, where's the radio you guys were using?" 

"Um…" 

Xander felt around his jacket and pulled out the radio. 

"Right here." 

"Ok, Buffy said since its so close to them performing the ritual they probably took her to the place where its being performed. Only problem is, we don't know where that is." 

"But, if we eavesdrop on their radio communication, then we can figure it out." 

"Right." 

Xander turned the knob and the group listened intently. 

"Williams, do you have the girl? Over." 

"We were successful in capturing her. Over." 

"Proceed to location. Over." 

"We're 5 minutes away. Over." 

They heard Chris yelling in the background. 

"We're going to put the girl under sedation. Over." 

"Confirmed. Over." 

"Did she say Magic Shop?" 

"That's what it sounded like. Though, why would they be performing the spell at the magic shop?" 

"Lots of magic stuff?" 

"No, she wasn't telling us where they were taking her because she doesn't know. She was telling us where they were. The soldier said they were five minutes away from the place. So, we have to think, what's five minutes away from the Magic Shop that's sacred ground?" 

The group fell silent. 

"The church. The one that burnt down when Spike did that ritual with you and Dru." 

"They tore it down after it burnt." 

"Yeah, but if there was ever a church built there, it would be sacred ground." 

"Well, I guess lets get going. We only have ten minutes before they start the spell." 

"I have a question. Who's casting it for them?" 

Ethan Rayne stood before the group of government officials and scientists. Maggie Walsh approached him. 

"I want to thank you for coming on such short notice." 

"Well, I am hurt that you thought of Ripper before me, but anything that is going to help me be rid of that Slayer and her pesky friends." 

"Professor, they're here with the girl." 

"Ah, good. Let us begin. Bring out the vampire." 

Four men brought out a very drunk Spike. 

"Hey, I know you. You're that bitch that put the chip in my head." 

"Nice to see you again too Hostile 17. Bring the girl." 

Spike watched as Chris was brought forth and was held in front of him. 

"Drink." 

"What? Um, I can't exactly do that love. Chip and all. Get a bleedin headache." 

"Your chip has been deactivated for the ritual. Now, drink." 

"You know as much as I wanna tear into the Slayer's neck, that much more, I don't want to die. So, I don't think I'll be drinking." 

"Spike, right? Spike, there are worse ways to die than a simple staking. For instance, being dismembered, the head being last of course. Wouldn't wanna end the fun too early." 

Spike looked at Chris's unconscious form. 

_If I so much as lick her neck this professor bitch won't have to kill me. Buffy will._

"Just so I know what I'm dying for, why exactly do you want to control the demon population?" 

"To have the ultimate army and control the government." 

"Right, just as long as it's a noble cause." 

Spike leaned towards Chris's neck. He could smell her sweet blood pumping just below the surface. The smell overwhelmed him and his true face emerged. Just as he was about to sink his fangs into her jugular, he heard the guard next to him cry out. 

"I'm REALLY sick of my friends getting kidnapped." 

Maggie Walsh looked up to see the Slayer's friends had surrounded them. She heard a helicopter sound overhead. It touched down nearby and the United States Army surrounded the Initiative. 

"Professor Maggie Walsh, you are to cease and desist. I have orders from the President of the United States to put you and all of your men under arrest and to transport you to Washington D.C." 

"General, you can't just barge in here and close down my operation." 

"I can and I will. We received an anonymous call from a civilian who told us you were plotting against the United States. You have also put the lives of several civilians at risk. Men, please put Professor Walsh and her men under arrest." 

Several armed guard trucks pulled up and the professor and the Initiative boys were loaded on to them. 

"I wonder who made the call." 

Buffy lay in her bed, and laid the receiver back on the phone at the same time Nurse Simpson walked in. 

"Ms. Summers, were you using the phone?" 

"No." 

She cocked an eyebrow at her. 

"What?" 

She smiled sweetly at her and the nurse returned the smile and exited the room. 

_I hope they made it in time._

When Chris came to she was back in the mansion. Her entire body ached, but… 

_I'm not dead. Big plus there._

She slowly got up and padded into the living room. The gang was sitting around watching television. Angel heard her come in. 

"Hey. How are you feeling?" 

"Good. Buffy!" 

She ran over and gave her friend a hug. 

"Whoa. Loosen up that grip girly. I did just get a bullet pulled out of my gut." 

"Oh, I'm so sorry." 

"It's ok. We thought you weren't ever going to wake up again. We even sent Clay in to do that whole "Love's first kiss thing." It didn't work. So, either Clay isn't your knight in shining armor, or that was some major tranquilizer they gave you." 

"How long have I been out?" 

"Couple of days." 

"Damn. That stupid spell crap took up all my shopping time. Someone's going to get their ass kicked." 

"Well, Buffster here called the President and gave them a tip that the Initiative was betraying the United States. The Initiative was disbanded and all of them were arrested." 

"I guess that ass kicking will just have to wait." 

"You did good Chris. I'm really proud of you." 

She looked around the room at her friends. 

"I'm lucky." 

"Why do you say that?" 

"Because I have you guys." 

"Well, personally, I think we're all pretty lucky to have Buffy and Chris in current Slayer status. I would just like to extend my thanks to both of you." 

"Thanks Xander." 

Buffy hugged him and gave him a kiss. 

"That goes double for me." 

"Does that mean I get a real kiss?" 

"I'll leave that to Mere." 

She kissed him on the cheek. She looked to Mere and winked at her. As if on cue Mere jumped up and grabbed Xander in a lip lock. 

"Whoa, it's getting a little warm in here." 

"What do you guys say we get ready and go shopping today?" 

All the guys groaned. 

"Buffy, shouldn't you rest?" 

"Actually, I'm feeling great. Sure I've got a big hole in my stomach, but I feel good. Now, we're going shopping, so everybody get ready." 

After a long day of shopping and a few boring flicks, Chris and her friends prepared to go home the next day. Chris was in her room packing when she heard a knock on the door. 

"Come in." 

She turned to see Giles come in. 

"Giles. How are you?" 

"Well, it was delightful getting back to my flat. Um, I just wanted to come in and tell you that I'm extremely proud of the way you handled things in Buffy's absence. You did a wonderful job, and I'm sure your watcher would be very pleased with you." 

She laughed. 

"Excuse my laughter, but Dorian? Proud of me? Yeah, when pigs fly, which around here might be kinda common. Do pigs fly a lot around here?" 

"Christine, I spoke to Dorian on the phone. Though he did tell me not to repeat this, he said that he couldn't have wished for a better girl to be assigned to. I know you think he's all books and doom, but listen to him every once in a while. He cares a great deal for you." 

She thought about what he had just told her. 

"Thanks Giles. For telling me what Dorian said, and for telling me that you're proud of me. That means a lot coming from you. I know why Buffy likes you so much." 

She hugged him briefly. 

"Well, they really sent me in here to tell you that dinner was ready." 

"Great. I'll be in there in a minute." 

After a wonderful dinner and a full nights sleep, the gang packed their things to head back to LA and get on the plane to go home. 

"I'm gonna miss havin another Slayer to watch my back. Heck, I'm just gonna miss you guys." 

"We're a phone call away. I'm glad we got you guys out, and that you're ok." 

"Don't be a stranger. Call me every once in a while." 

"You got it." 

"Mere, Clay, Lori thanks for all the help you gave us. Chris is lucky to have a crew like you guys. I'm gonna miss ya'll." 

She hugged all three of them and kissed Clay on the cheek. Chris saw him blush and she smiled. 

"Chris thanks for helping get us out. You're a big help and I'm glad we've got you on our team. People like you guys are a rare find." 

"Thanks Angel. I'm gonna miss you; you're hot and you compliment me." 

He smiled and hugged her. 

"Bye." 

"Goodbye Chris. Clay, you keep this girl, she's special. Mere, Lori thanks for all your help." 

Clay and Angel shook hands and he hugged Mere and Lori, giving them a peck on the cheek. Chris thought they were going to melt on the spot. 

_Oh god!_

"Xander, Will, what can I say. I love you guys!!" 

"Aww, we love you too Chris. You're a great Slayer and a wonderful person." 

"Thanks Willow." 

"Thank you for helping us out Chris. You're a lifesaver." 

"I'm gonna miss you guys." 

She came to Giles and simply hugged him. 

"Thank you." 

"Any time you need us, just give me or Dorian a call." 

"Most definitely." 

"Cordelia, Oz um, it was really nice meeting you. Cordelia, sorry for when I was rude to you. I was just stressed and exhausted. I didn't mean it." 

"Yeah yeah. I know. Buffy gets cranky all the time. I can deal." 

"Oz, thanks for letting us use your van and stuff. You're a pretty cool guy." 

"You're pretty alright yourself." 

She looked around for her friends. 

"Guys, we've gotta go. We're gonna miss our flight if we don't get to LA soon." 

Mere and Xander broke apart from a heated kiss and Lori quit looking for Spike. 

_Note to self: Stake Spike next time I see him. _

"Bye guys. We'll definitely be back this summer." 

"Hopefully under less stressful circumstances." 

The four piled into the car and waved goodbye one final time. Chris started the engine, "Home, here we come," and drove off down the street. 

"We did a good thing here." 

"And, I got these great new shoes." 

Chris shot Meredith a look in her mirror. 

"What?" 

**Early July **

Chris lay in the floor of her room listening to her new Nickleback CD. Her phone rang and she got up to get it with a grumble. 

"Hello?" 

"Chris, its Dorian. We have a bit of a problem." 

"What is it now?" 

"Well, um, quite possibly the end of the world. We may need some help on this one. I would advise possibly calling Mr. Giles or Buffy." 

_Not again!_

"Ok, I'll call them. I'll be over there with the gang in a little while." 

She hung up with Dorian and dialed Buffy's number. 

"There goes my night off." 

"Hello?" 

"Buffy, we've got trouble." 

"When do you need me there?" 

"Soon." 

"We'll be there tomorrow." 

She hung up and threw her phone on the floor. 

"It's gonna be a long week." 

The End 


End file.
